Love life after baby
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Part of 'My Underground Sanctuary City saga' part V... The missing scenes from "The Babies Are Coming." Erika asks Jess about sex after the baby. Chapter 2: Erika and Henry have a night of fun after baby. Jess and Chris (and a little chat with Helen) Erika and Henry
1. Chapter 1

**Every Woman is different and so is every couple. Combine that with a new sweet and precious dictator (aka the baby). Getting in the mood can take time.**

After 3 weeks everyone in the Magnus unit was falling into baby Elizabeth schedule. She was now the boss of everyone. Well, everyone but Nikola.

Willow took her in the day if Jess was going to see Ashley. Gina had taken to watching her in the afternoon, so Jess could have a nap after lunch. After dinner, Helen would almost always insisted on play and reading to her. Then at 9pm Jess would give her a feeding and up her down. Chris always got up at midnight to check if she was hungry or needed a change. Then at 3am Jess would feed her again. Then Chris started his day at 6am and had his alone time with her.

Now it she was 6 weeks old. Jess was feeling 2 things: guilty that other then kissing and petting. She just didn't feel like her parts were up to their normal healthy bedroom activities. And she was getting horny. You sleep every night with a gorgeous guy like Christopher Burton. A 6' 3" chuck of milk chocolate, with dimples and killer guns and you tend to get hot under the collar.

Tonight as she laid Lizzie down for the night. She watched as Chris walk into the bathroom for his evening cold shower.

"_Chris loves you, and understands. This little dry spell is just until you feel, frisky again." Helen had teased her. Jess confessed that Chris did 2 things that having a baby now made difficult. He 1 likes to go down on her every time they had sex. He also loved playing and kisses her large breast. Which now were even larger due to nursing. "Well, you're both creative people. You'll figure something out. There was this 1 bloke I saw back in the 1960's-"Jess cut her off there. "No, that's ok H. Like you said, we'll figure somethings out."_

"How about some Mo Town tonight baby girl." Jess said laying her daughter in the small crib Greg, Gina and Ashley built together. She eyed the bathroom door again, and realizes she was rubbing the back of her neck. That was always her tell, she was trying to decide on something. Before she could change her mind she walked to the night stand and turned on the telepathic blocker. She put her hair up. Then she slipped off her over sized night shirt and walked into the bathroom.

The shower was all steamed up, she smiled. All this time she thought her had been taking a cold shower. Instead she saw him with his now hard 10 inch 3rd leg in his hand.

He was a little busy and hadn't noticed her come in the bathroom. So he was surprise when the shower door opened and Jess pressed her naked body against his. He froze mid moan, eyes wide. "Is that my beautiful wife?" He managed to squeaked out. His dick still in his right hand. "I should hope so." Jess teased as she reached around taking his hands and placing them on her backside. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Jess, I… I… What do you want me to do?" They had a rule, when in doubt ask your partner what to do. She slide her hands down his thighs, then back up his chest. "What would you like to do?" She stood on tip toe to whisper in his ear. He gave her hind end a playful squeeze that made her jump a little. But also helped to turn her on more. She dug her nails into his chest and drug them down to his stomach. She was rewarded with a growl, she'd never heard before.

"Have you been taking warm showers all this time?" Chris swallowed, "Not to start with. But after the first 2 weeks they stopped working." He passed, and tried to pull her in front of him but she held tight pressing into him. "Are you mad?" She pressed her lips to his back, laying butterfly kisses on him. "Not as long as you were thinking of me and Only Me!" She put extra emphasis on the 'Only Me' as her hand lower closer to his 3rd leg. "I promise you and Only You, my Love." He leaned his head back. Her hands were so close, but they didn't touch were he wanted them most.

He needed release and soon. He had been close before she entered the shower. Now with her naked body and amazingly large breast pressed into him. He was close to going mad, with desire. "Turn the shower off." She said, reaching outside the door for a towel, he obeyed. After giving herself a quick wipe. She wiped the back of him down.

Helen had designed all the showers to have a small seat in the corner. So you could sit, or to put your leg up on to shave. Jess stepped up on it after wrapping the towel around her man's waist. She was in front of him on. Or more precisely her breast were at eye and mouth level.

He leaned into her pressing her back to the wall and his face between her breasts. Lord, he loved her scent. Her lotions or essential oils, always had a mint scent to them. This happen to be spearmint, his most favorite. He was moaning and laying his butterfly kisses in the valley between her breasts.

"You know you can't play with them like you normally do." He nodded to lost for words. Jess ran her fingers thought his micro dreads. "I love your dreads even more that they are longer." She starting to get dizzy with desire. Normally when he played with her breast it excited him more then her. But now he was kissing them in a new way. Avoiding the nipple altogether, and kissing between and under them. It was making her hot, or maybe it was just left over hormones. Either was she let out a gasping moan.

"You want me to stop?" He want to make sure, she was up for this. Much more and his was going to have a very hard time stopping. "Hell No," He laughed she rarely swore. "I've already turned on my little dome of privacy. If you care to move this to the bed." She giggled as he grabbed her bottom and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he pulled the towel away as they exited the bathroom.

They started kissing like randy teenagers. She kept her legs wrapped tight around him. Rubbing herself on him, building the heat. "Chris, just for now. No kissing below my bellybutton." He stopped kissing her neck to look at her. He had a small pout on his lips. "But-" She took his face in her hands, "Just for now. You know how self-conscious I am… Please." "I can wait, but if you don't unlock your legs." She kissed his mouth and unlocked he legs. She felt him breath a sigh of relief. He wasted no time sliding his hand down and finding her more then ready. He push in half way then all the way. Her interior and exterior muscles held him tight as her orgasm hit her. He kissed her mouth this time with love and gentleness. She love this man so much, they fit so well together. They worked to keep their relationship fresh and honest. Which made the bedroom so much better. They didn't need words, to know when to be fierce or gentle. She felt him trying to loosen her legs so he could start moving. Even while she was still shaking, she let him. As he drove fast but loving she teased, "Turn right." He smiled while placing a love bite in his normal spot. He changed direction and in moment they were moaning into each other mouths.

She held him tight for several moments. She loved the weight of him, pushing her into the mattress. He rolled over and only then heard the music Jess had turned on for Lizzie. "I've got all the riches baby one man can claim." Jess rolled over so she half laid on him. "Are you going to be able to get up at midnight?" "Are you talking to me or him," he bucked under her. She laughed and hit him. "I meant you, for the baby." He laughed as he rubbed a lazy heart pattern on her back.

She looked at the love bite he gave her. "Hmmm, nice one" she looked at his chest. "I think you need your little reminder." She started to leave her love bite in the identical spot. Just above the tattoo that read 'TAKEN'. "I love that tattoo and I love when you mark me." "Back at you my giant mocha Zen master." She said as she admired the mark she left.

**I've never had kids so I talked with some of my friends about how long they waited and also did some online research.**

**"When a woman is nursing, especially in the beginning, the decrease in estrogen combined with high prolactin and oxytocin levels can mimic menopause for the first two to three months," says Dr. Rebecca Booth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A loving call of the wild**

It had only been 23 day since baby Alister Foss made his appearance. And Erika's hormones were in high gear. She remember how long Jessica and Chris had waited, after Lizzie. No way could she stand to wait that long. So she arranged a little surprise for her man. It would be a 2 parter, if he had the staying power.

It was just after dinner when, Erika left baby in Abby's care with a, "Don't wait up." Meaning Abby would have Alister all night more then likely. This is if everything went as planned Abby thought.

Erika had told Henry she forgot something in the lab and would he please go find it. He was crawling around the floor looking when he saw Erika's high heel boots. "Baby, I'm sorry I can't find it." Henry said standing up. "Oh don't worry I know you will," Erika purred in his ear. As she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. "Really, I mean it's only been 3 weeks. Are you-" Erika cut him off with a growl and shoved him towards the sofa. "OK," Henry started kissing Erika as his inner wolf started to smell her arousal.

Just before Henry gave completely in, "Wait! What about Alister?" Erika grabbed him roughly with both hands. "Love, I planned this all out. Alister is with Abby for the whole night if we need it." She crushed her mouth to his. _'The whole night, Dam I should have eaten more protein,' Henry thought._

Erika was not into soft cuddly sex tonight. She had been pregnant to long and wanted to let her inner wolf have some fun. She waisted no time with removing clothes nicely. Letting her Hap strength help her tear Henry's shirt off him. "Oh… I love you," was all she let Henry say. Kissing him hard again. She had been wearing a slip on dress and nothing underneath. So when she pulled it off all she had on were her black calve length boots. "You think you can handle this?" Henry was already trying to get out of his boots and pants. When Erika reached up to jerk his pants down, tearing them somewhat. Henry could only nod, there wasn't enough blood left in his head for words.

Erika crawled up his body as he lay on the sofa now naked. He was ready and his flag pole was stand straight up. She only tortured him a little by laying on him. Kissing him fiercely while rubbing herself on him. They kissed and their hands were rediscovering each other. When he whimpered, she knew she better not waste anymore time. She positioned herself for a much needed ride. "Really," Henry squeaked out as his hand rested on her hips. Helping her find a rhythm, that worked for both of them. Somehow Henry manage to hang on until Erika screamed his name. Then he did the same, screaming hers, as she collapsed on top of him.

When they could both breath again Henry asked. "That was amazing, but now I don't have any clothes. How do we get back to our Unit?" Erika pushed herself up, "What makes you think this is over? I've got more in store for you Henry Foss!" Man, he loved how she said his name with that accent. It was always thick after they had just done it.

They weren't done, yet. Out in the gardens, Erika and left 2 robes under a bench. For part 2 of this frisky undertaking.

Erika stood up and took a few steps back. She looked at the clock, yep 8pm. She took her boots off. Most of grounds and gardens would be empty by now. She tossed her hair and let her Hap come out. Henry sat up, "Really?" Erika smiled, "Whatever you caught, you keep?" She opened the door and looked at him, "Well?" Henry let his Hap out, "Hell Yeah, you're on!"

Erika laughed as she ran down the hall, with Henry in pursuit. They were careful not to run anyone down. But when they got outside Erika took off at full speed. Henry couldn't wait to caught her, and claim his prize!

**I was going to write more but that just seemed like a good place to leave it.**

**If you what a 3rd chapter write a review. I could try and extend Erika and Henry's more.**


End file.
